llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Contest 14
The fourteenth Captions contest features an Angry Sun, Morton buried in a garden, and a Toad shocked at the sight. Winners Blue indicates the first prize winner. Yellow indicates a good prize winner. Robb: The truth behind the Koopalings' birth finally revealed. Mark P.: Mushroomer: How come Morton's the only vegetable? I wanted a Rocky Wrench! Bobby: Toad: EEEYUCK! That's the ugliest turnip I've ever seen! Captions *Blue Boo **Angry Sun: Ha! Morton is finally trapped forever due to my sleep and abduction ray! **Angry Sun: Hah! I won this game of Hide and Go Seek! Now you owe me… what the?! *Clayton **Angry Sun: MORRRRTONN!!! WAAAAKE UUUUP!!! *Introbulus **The Morton Plant, one of Larry Koopa's more bizzare ideas, pleased neither Mushroom nor Koopa kind. *Ludwig 222 **Morton: Zzz… hey, how did I get trapped in this dirt?! **Morton: This ain't called quicksand for nothing! **Angry Sun: Maybe my heat will somehow heat the ground, and I'll free Morton! **Toad: Like the taste of dirt, Morton? **Toad: Buy this talking, annoying plant, also known as the Morton Plant, for only $1! *Alex **Toad: Morton plants? I've never heard of em. Wait… AAK! That really is Morton, he is sleeping? How did the Angry Sun get in Grass Land anyway? *Lil Miss Game & Watch **Angry Sun: I'm angry because Morton is snoring so loudly! **Toad: My ears are hurting, and I don't even have ears! **Morton: Zzz… Aaa! Wahoo! Yay! Yippee! Snort snort loogie! Wee! Whoa! Zzz… *coolgirl **Sun: Finally someone did a good deed! *Seth **Morton: NO, I WILL NOT STOP TALKING, CHATTING, SAYING, SPEAKING! **Apparently, Morton does not know the difference between sleeping and talking. *Mark P **Morton's Logic: He could actually bathe in Larry's mud while Desert Land's most fierce Angry Sun could give him a tan. **Unfortunately, Morton didn't notice that a Mushroomer was going to throw an invisible tomato at him. **Mushroomer: How come Morton's the only vegetable? I wanted a Rocky Wrench! **We now return to The Day of the Living Morton… **Angry Sun: I told you, Master Morton Jr., hypnotism won't get you to dig in mud faster than you thought… **Mario disguised as plant: Now that I tricked Morton into taking a nap, I can get out of this mud and- OOOF! I'm stuck! *Bobby **Toad: EEEYUCK! That's the ugliest turnip I've ever seen! *Iggy Koopa **Toad: Now we just need some water, and he'll get more hair! **Angry Sun: You're next, Mushroom Head! **Toad: I wonder if THAT will work against Wart... *Elly **Toad: Hey… you know, I'm not so sure now that my red spots are totally hereditary… **Toad: The sun seems unusually partial to that rotten vegetable over there… *Robb **The truth behind the Koopalings' birth finally revealed. **Toad misunderstands what the doctor meant when he said Morton would be a vegetable for the rest of his days. **Toad: That is the UGLIEST head of lettuce I've ever seen! **Toad: No, Mr. Koopa, I expect you to fry! *Lord Wilco **Morton: Zzz… at last… somewhere I belong… zzz… Category:Captions